All I Wanted to Say
by Dani513
Summary: Henry has returned to New York, and Betty isn't sure what to think. Will end in H/B fluffy goodness as always .
1. Free For All Fridays

**A/N: Hey guys. This is a very rough start to something that I hope will end up with beautifulness, and H/B love as always. If you enjoy it, please let me know so that I can continue. And if you aren't into H/B don't read it. It's that simple. I'm sure there are enough fanfics of all ships for us all to live peacefully (enough). I should mention my stories are never betaed, so I apologize if I've totally botched something up. And all follow members of I-C, you are love. Enjoy!**

* * *

Betty ran into her apartment building to prevent herself from being rained on anymore and moved her entire body in response to a shiver running up and down her spine. Clutching her umbrella in hand, Betty made her way to her mailbox. She sifted through her bills and junk mail and came across a light pink envelope simply addressed "_Betty." _Curious as to whom the letter was from and as to what was in it, Betty tossed the mail in her purse and decided she would read it after she took a shower, but before she headed back to Queens.

Since Betty had moved out, every Friday night Ignacio had asked her to stop by and stay for dinner. Before long it became routine and the Suarez family had "Free for All Friday's." Ignacio always made the main dish, and Betty would provide the dessert. Hilda, not being the best cook in the world, usually made sure that the house was tidy.

Betty stepped out of the shower and took a deep breath. Something about taking a hot shower after coming in from the cold rain always made her feel better. She then made her way to her closet to pick something _nice_ out to where. Hilda had finally seen the error of her ways and broke things off with Coach Diaz before it spiraled out of control. And now, she was with someone new. Betty chose to wear jeans and a cute top to match her yellow rain boots. Betty ran a brush through her hair and was out the door before she got a chance to read the letter she had now left on the coffee table.

Sitting on the train, Betty realized she forgot to make dessert. She then got off on the next stop and went into the nearest bakery she could think of, Magnolia.

"_Oh, is that the choc__olate raspberry cake from Magnolia?"_

"_Charlie's not much of a cake person, so she just told me to pick my favorite!"_

"_Oh my god! That's my favorite."_

The memory flashed through her mind and in an instant it was gone. Betty smiled remembering Charlie's birthday, of all things. She wished that things between her and Henry weren't so complicated. She wished she could see him again, talk to him; at least hear his voice. But now here she was half a year later still on her own and regrettably alone. Betty purchased the cake and then made her way back to the subway and ventured back into her childhood home in Queens.

"Dad! Hilda! Justin!" Betty yelled as she entered the door.

She waited for a response. Silence.

"Anybody home?"

Justin came running down the stairs and hugged Betty. "Aunt Betty! I like the look you have going on. Very bright!"

Betty rolled her eyes and returned the hug. "So, where is everyone at?" She asked.

"Grandpa is in the kitchen making meatloaf, and mom is upstairs on the phone with her boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll go see if dad needs any help." Betty stated as she mussed up Justin's hair.

Hilda came down the stairs not too long afterward. "Well, Ricky can't make it. He had some extra work to do in the office. Looks like it'll just be the four of us tonight."

The family of four was now finishing up their meal and casually talking about their week when they heard a slight knock at the door. Betty excused herself, and announced she would get it.

She opened the door, smiling from the stale joke her father had just made, and looked up to see the one person she had shut herself off from.

"_Henry_?"

"Betty." He said in a deep voice as he absentmindedly took a few steps toward her as if she was a magnet he couldn't help but be attracted to. He stood there smiling that smile that they both knew was reserved just for her and she couldn't help but return the favor.

She then remembered that this was Henry, and he wasn't there to pick her up for a date. Betty's emotions changed in a flash and she apprehensively pushed him back in the direction he came from so they were standing just outside. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I thought you would have gotten my letter, but it's obvious you didn't. I told you that I was back in town for a couple weeks and I wanted to catch up, see how you were doing." Henry replied as his hand reached out to caress her cheek presumably out of habit.

"Wait. Is it a pink letter?" Betty asked and backed away slightly nervous from his sudden nearness.

Henry nodded.

"Oh. I was going to read it. I just got busy."

"Well, I stopped by your building and your neighbor, um, Jesse I think it was, said you always headed home on Friday nights, and…" Henry paused. "Well, I couldn't wait to see you."

_Betty sat there thinking to herself how crazy, but wonderful, it was having Henry back in her life, even if momentarily. No contact with him for six months was unbearable. Of course she thought about him often. Ending things with Henry wasn't something she had wanted to do, but it just seemed like the only thing she could do, that would make things easier for everyone._

"Betty! Who's at the door?" The two heard Betty's father yell from inside the house.

"Oh!" Betty let out. "Why, don't you, um, come in?" Betty asked.

"I'd love too." Henry responded. "By the way, you look amazing. I love that sweater." Betty's cheeks reddened and she smiled.

"Dad, it was Henry at the door!" Betty announced and everyone's head jerked back in their direction eyeing the two standing there who kept shooting each other nervous glances, followed by smiles. Ignacio pointedly looked at Betty giving her a look that they needed to talk pronto.

"Betty. Kitchen. Now."

Betty looked over at Henry to see he was taken aback by Ignacio's reaction. She looked up at him and let him know she would be back, hopefully sooner than later.

Ignacio stood there leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded across his chest as Betty entered the room. "Betty. What are you doing? What are you thinking? You can't be dating Henry…again!" Ignacio started letting his concerns for his baby girl get the best of him.

Betty interjected. "Dad, he just showed up! Who said anything about dating, besides, he's just visiting. He's said that he was going to be in town for a couple weeks." Betty walked over to her father and enveloped him into a hug. "It's _just_ Henry. I'll be okay." Ignacio smiled. With those two, it was never that easy.

She then entered the living room and Henry arose from his spot and pushed his glasses back up his nose. He looked to her for so much as a reaction as to whether he should clear out or if it was okay for him to stick around. "Betty! Look what Henry got me?" Justin nearly shouted, excitedly, barely giving the two a chance for any eye contact. He held up tickets to Hairspray. Betty's eyes lit up. Henry remembered that Justin's birthday was coming up soon. She looked past Justin to see Henry standing their smiling at her.

"Henry, you didn't have to do that." Hilda stated.

"I know." He shrugged. "I wanted to."

Justin started again. "Henry! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Henry smiled, and Justin ran upstairs to his bedroom.

It was now Ignacio's turn. "Henry, we were just about to have dessert. Why don't you stick around for a little while?"

Henry looked to his left to see Betty hopefully waiting for his response. "Sure. What are we having?" Before Betty's father could respond, Betty herself quietly chirped "Chocolate raspberry cake..." She hesitated. He finished her sentence for her "From Magnolia? That's my favorite!"

--

Henry, Betty, Hilda, and Ignacio all sat around the circular wooden dinner table finishing up their cake when Hilda asked Henry something that had been hanging in the air all night.

"So Henry, I don't mean to be nosy, but why are you back in New York exactly?" As she stuck a fork of cake into her mouth, holding the fork there trying to retain every last bit, waiting for his answer.

He quietly swallowed the tiny bit of cake he had just put into his mouth and brushed his face for invisible crumbs.

"I'm going to be working here for a couple of weeks actually." He started.

Ignacio eyed Betty but she didn't seem to mind. She was hanging on his every word, just happy to see him.

Henry continued. "The company I've recently started working for is starting up a new location here in New York, and I was overseeing their budget. I didn't anticipate that they would make me come along, but it's great to be back in the city. Maybe that's why they chose me for the position."

After another half hour or so, Hilda and Ignacio cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed leaving the house quiet for Betty and Henry to really get a chance to talk.

Henry sat on the couch with his elbows resting on his thighs. "So…" He started.

Betty, who sat opposite him with her hands fidgeting in her lap, replied. "So…"

"I'm so sorry you had to sit through all of that with my family. You know how they are; always looking out for me."

He eyed her. He knew she didn't realize what she had just implied but it hurt to think that he was the bad guy in their eyes. She shortly caught on.

"Well, you know what I mean."

He nodded. "Betty, I really should be going. I've got to get back to my hotel."

Betty checked her watch. It was almost 10:30. "Oh. Wow. I didn't realize how late it was." Time had flown by since Henry had arrived. "Well, um. I hope everything works out with your company's new project, and…it was _really_ great to see you."

They had both made their way towards the door. Henry was not about to leave things like this between them. He had to at least see her once more before he headed back to Arizona. "I know it's really last minute, but I was actually wondering if you wanted to get dinner tomorrow night."

Betty's heart didn't have to think twice about it, but her brain was one step behind. "Yes!"

"Are you sure?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. That would be great."

Henry smiled, and backed out the door not tearing his eyes away from her until the door was closed and blocked his vision of his haven on the other side.

Betty leaned against the door, and wasn't sure whether she should be happy or terrified. She settled on not thinking about it, and decided to stay in Queens for the night.

* * *


	2. Shut up!

**_A/N: Hey, all! So thanks to those reading and/or reviewing this story thus far. I know I've been missing my Sugarstick every Thursday evening, just like many others as well. So, until he comes back or Harper's Island hits the T.V. screen, I'll be doing my best to help provide some love. This chappy, has slight spoilers for 3.07, nothing you can't get from the promo, but you have been warned. As always, enjoy and thanks for reading/reviewing._**

The next day…

Henry was in a meeting in a conference room with all of the top executives of the company to go over costs and finalize everything before the new location would be opening up the next week.

"Henry, are all the numbers evened out? There aren't any last minute expenses we should worry about, are there?" Steve asked. Steve was the guy in charge of the new branch they were to be opening, and currently running the meeting.

Henry quickly scanned over the files he had attached to a clipboard, and shook his head. "No sir. Everything is in order." Steve thanked Henry and continued on with the meeting. Just a little over an hour had passed when the meeting was coming to an end. "Okay everyone. That was a great meeting. Let's all meet back once more on December 14th; the Sunday before we open." Henry walked out of the room tired, tired and hungry. Henry made his way down the street where he saw the nearby diner "Joe's" and entered.

A waitress came up to him holding a tray and menus in her arms. "Hi there. I'm Charlene. How many darling?" She asked.

Henry stood there looking around as if to see someone else there with him. "Just me."

"Okay Honey. Right this way."

Henry followed the waitress and made himself comfortable in the corner booth she had led him too. After she took his order, Henry rummaged through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He yanked out his cell phone and decided to call Betty. When he had got back to his hotel room, he realized that in the hurriedness of asking her out last night, he forgot the specifics. As he waited for her to answer, Charlene came back with his ice water. With a smile, he murmured to her his thanks. Finally after the fourth ring she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Betty."

"Who is this?"

"Um, it's me…Henry."

"Oh, sorry Henry. I didn't recognize the number and I can barely hear you."

He had just remembered. He was using his new company cell phone. The one Steve insisted he had.

"Are you busy? Should I call back?

"No, I'm not busy at all. It's just my neighbor, Jesse. He was in a band, and it sort of fell apart. He's holding auditions in his apartment right across the hall. It sounds like it's kind of getting a little out of hand over there."

Henry's mind flashed back to the night the Internal Rhythm Service's lead singer was Amanda of all people, singing about her father and his Tweety Bird tattoo. He next remembered singing on stage with Betty. "_It takes two to make a thing go right, It takes two to make it outta sight…"_ At that moment, he realized that he missed being the manager of a band. It wasn't something he would have sought out to do, it just happened, and he loved it from day one; listening to great music, getting gigs for the bands, figuring the numbers. All things he loved were cohesively a part of one, and not to mention _his_ groupie, whom he adored.

"Henry? Are you still there?" Betty asked.

Her voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Oh, I'm so sorry Betty. I'm still here." He paused, forgetting what they had been talking about. Then it hit him. He had to let her know he was listening, and not just blowing her off like every other guy. "Well, it sounds like your neighbor could use a manager. I met a few people back when I managed the I.R.S. Maybe I could give you their numbers to give to him?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he'd love that. Thanks Henry."

They both paused; at a loss for what to say next.

Betty started. "So, did you have anything in particular you needed to talk about?"

Henry smiled. He realized in all the nervousness of calling her, they still didn't have official plans for the evening.

"Yes, actually. I forgot to ask you last night where you would like to go for dinner? And, when are you free?"

"Well, I just need to run a few errands today, so any time after 5, sound good?"

Henry nodded as if she were sitting across from him and replied. "Sounds great. So where would you like to eat then?"

"Surprise me." Betty responded.

Henry let out a soft chuckle. "Okay. I know just the place. I'll pick you up around 5:30 then."

Betty smiled into the phone. In no less than four hours now she would be back in the presence of the man she let go. "Okay, see you then." Betty hung up and plopped herself back onto her bed out of mere joy and frustration. She couldn't wait to see him. She then sat back up and looked into the extra long mirror, now letting her see her full silhouette. She couldn't let Henry see her like this. She then dialed the number of the first person that came to mind.

Henry was just as nervous as Betty. He finished what he could of his meal and headed back to the hotel.

--

"Amanda, you owe me." Betty stated.

"Ugh…but, but…"

"Amanda, be over here in 20 minutes, okay?"

"Fine."

--

Henry had opened the door to his room, when his cell phone rang.

"Henry, my boy, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Sir. How are you?"

"I'm great Henry, thank you for asking. And please Henry, call me Steve."

"Yes sir. I mean…uh… Steve. How can I help you?"

"Well Henry. I have a business proposition for you. Would you like to set up a meeting for Monday say around noon?"

_Henry was confused. He couldn't understand what kind of proposition they would be offering him; maybe they were making plans to already open another branch. The company had been expanding quite a bit recently._

"Sounds great Steve. Thank you."

"Don't mention it Henry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, there is one thing."

Henry placed his cell phone on the charger, and toed off his shoes as he made his way towards a shower.

--

"Hold still Betty!"

Betty sat their flinching in response to Amanda placing some obscure contraption on her eyelashes.

"So Betty…" Amanda started in her monotone voice, pretending to be interested in why she was making her over. "Why exactly, the change of heart? I do love making you look, _normal_, but what for? It's not like you have a hot date or anything, right?"

Betty looked up eyeing Amanda in the mirror. Amanda looked down to see Betty's reaction.

Amanda walked around the chair and got to eye level with Betty. "Shut up! Who is it? It's not Jesse, is it? I thought you were so over him…" Amanda began, jealousy starting to creep up in her voice.

"Amanda, no. It's not Jesse." Betty hesitated. "It's.." She started, now fidgeting with the loose thread from her sweater.

"Spit it out woman!"

Betty looked away from Amanda so she wouldn't see her reaction when she revealed who it was. Short of breath, she squeaked "Henry."

"Nerdlover? You can't be serious! I thought he was back in Tucson with his Baby Mama?"

"Me too."

Amanda got serious for a moment. "Betty, I know we might not always get along, and I might mock you're hideous clothes, but you look absolutely amazing." Amanda thought about what she was going to say next. "And about Jesse, we're cool right?"

_When Betty had taken Amanda in under her wing, Betty had had somewhat of a crush on Jesse. However, Amanda also had noticed the cute guitarist. Jesse and Betty were becoming friends, and then Amanda had intervened much to Betty's dismay. _

"Amanda. We're beyond cool. Besides, you and Jesse are really great together."

Amanda smiled and she was back to her normal self. "We are, aren't we?"

Amanda put the finishing touches on Betty's makeup and pleaded to stay so she could see Accountant Man and she could let Marc know all the dirt.

Betty finally shooed her out the door before realizing that Henry was going to pick her up any minute.

--

Henry stopped by a nearby flower shop outside her building to pick her up a bouquet of her favorites – pink gerbera daisies. And then his cell phone rang.

"Henry, you're reservations are all set."

"Thank you so much, Steve. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Henry shoved his phone back in his pocket as he paid for the flowers.

--

Betty paced nervously back and forth in her apartment, just waiting. There was a soft knock on her apartment door, and on the other side a man stood there equally as nervous as she.

She opened the door, and he was a ray of sunshine. He immediately showered her with compliments of how beautiful she was as he handed over her flowers. She couldn't help but realize how handsome he was. He was wearing his red sweater-vest, complete with tie and a pair of nice slacks.

"So, I don't mean to be rude, but we have reservations at 6:00 o'clock. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Let me just grab my purse."

Betty was locking up her door when she heard two voices from behind. She looked over to see Jesse's door slightly cracked and two pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"Alright, come on Amanda. Get it over with."

Henry turned around to see Amanda with Betty's neighbor, Jesse. "Oh my God! Betty, you were serious! I never thought I would see his "Body – Karate" as Marc would put it again." Amanda stated, including air quotes where appropriate. Henry's face reddened and he gave a small wave to Amanda as they made their way to the outside world.

"So, I forgot to ask. Where are we going for dinner Henry?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" Henry smiled, placing his hand on the small of her back.

Betty let out a small chuckle, and nervously entered the cab. Henry soon followed.

--

When they arrived at their destination, Betty realized in fact where they had headed.

"Henry? Here?" She asked out of curiosity.

"We can totally go somewhere else if you want to." He supplied.

"No. We're here, and I'm freezing."

"Okay." Henry stepped out of the taxi, and very gentlemanly like, offered her his hand.

She gently placed her hand in his, and they made their way inside.


	3. Saved By The Bell

**A/N: Holy Cow! I've amazingly made a chapter appear out of nowhere! I am truly sorry for not updating this like at all. It's been over a month I believe. While I will always support the love that is Henry-Betty, I haven't been able to support Ugly Betty this season. I have moved on, which is quite upsetting. Then why continue this story you may ask? For one, I refuse to let Henry-Betty fanfiction die and be virtually removed from this site. And two, I can't leave something incomplete. Once I start something, it's got to be finished. So without farther ado, I present thee chapter three of "All I Wanted to Say."**

**Previously:**

_When they arrived at their destination, Betty realized in fact where they had headed._

_"Henry? Here?" She asked out of curiosity._

_"We can totally go somewhere else if you want to." He supplied._

_"No. We're here, and I'm freezing."_

_"Okay." Henry stepped out of the taxi, and very gentlemanly like, offered her his hand._

_She gently placed her hand in his, and they made their way inside._

--

"Name?" A young girl in her twenties, sporting a nametag that read Katie asked.

Henry inched near her, clearing his throat, so that Katie could hear him correctly. His words still faltered as his skin involuntarily brushed over Betty's soft hand. "Gru- uh." He took a deep breath, and tried once more. "Grubstick." Henry mentally smiled at himself for being able to pronounce his own last name.

"Welcome to Pemberly Inn Mr. Grubstick. Dinner for two, correct?" Katie replied, as she grabbed two menus.

Henry nodded with a smile, not trusting his voice, after that embarrassing charade of seemingly forgetting his own name.

"Okay. Right this way."

Betty and Henry followed Katie to a secluded table near the windows letting them take in everything that was happening outside in the frozen wonderland right before their eyes. Katie took their coats to the coat room and allowed the two to get settled in before returning to the table and asked for their drink order.

Betty ordered an ice water, just as Henry did. Katie came back with their waters and nearly leaned over the table, suggestively, to push Henry's water in front of him. Henry seemed un-phased by the flirty waitress but Betty felt an instantaneous, irrational spurt of jealousy growing inside her. She harshly blurted out, _"Thanks…now, we'd like to order."_ Henry raised his eyebrows at Betty and she seemed to relax by his tiny act of confusion. She couldn't help that he was completely handsome. She couldn't get jealous of someone hitting on her Henry; but, then again, he wasn't hers anymore either.

The waitress noticed the tension in the air, and stood upright, as far away from the table as she possibly could so that she was still able to take their order with a slight singe of red in her cheeks.

Henry spoke up before Betty had the chance. "Cheese fondue, for two?" He stated, making it sound more like a question.

Betty's heart began to pound against her chest. She had to remember to breath to settle her nerves. Involuntarily she let out a breathy "Henry…" His eyes looked up to meet Betty's and a soft grin spread slowly across his face. She returned the gesture, and an awkward silence filled the room.

Betty let her hands fumble to her lap and silently frayed the edges of her napkin, looking for something to say. She then remembered where they were, and was curious as to why.

"Um, Henry…" she cleared her throat.

She looked into his eyes, and she caught an expression in his eyes, that she swore was a mix of sadness, regret, desire, and maybe even love all bottled up in one.

"Yes Betty?"

"What are we doing _here_?" She responded.

"We're having dinner." He answered half-mockingly, half-serious.

She rolled her eyes, he chuckled.

"_God how I've missed this."_ Betty thought to herself.

"No. I mean _here, _at the Pemberly Inn?"

His smile fell just in the slightest. "Well Betty. This is where we were _supposed_ to go for your birthday…" His eyes motioned to the window and looked outside at the patio. "I know it's not on the patio, but this is the closest I could get to the outside without freezing our toes off."

"Henry, thank you." She whispered and absentmindedly reached across the table to give his hand a squeeze. His hand jerked back ever so slightly at the touch he had longed for. This touch, _her _touch, was electrifying his entire body.

Shortly thereafter the cheese fondue _for two_ was brought out to their table and Betty caught Henry just sitting there practically gawking at her. Betty felt as if he was studying or memorizing her. His eyes roamed over her eyes, cheeks and finally resting upon her lips. She soon felt self-conscious. Betty shyly asked "Henry, what are you looking at?"

"_Shit. I've been caught." Henry thought to himself. "She looks amazing. I can't wait for the rest of to--…"_

His thoughts were soon interrupted by someone approaching their table and his eyes reluctantly shifted to the man who was no standing over them.

Daniel.

"Betty! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked cheerfully.

"_Hello. Am I invisible? I mean, I know she and Daniel are close but he gets a little too involved sometimes." _Henry thought, suddenly feeling like a third wheel.

"Oh.." she giggled.

"_I love her laugh.. No, Henry! She's obviously moved on." _

"I'm here on a… I mean I'm here with..." She stammered. "Well, I'm here on a date with Henry." She smiled.

_"Hmm. Maybe she hasn't moved on. She did acknowledge this as a date." _Henry's heart soared.

Daniel then took her words to acknowledge Henry's presence.

"Hi Henry. How's it going? How's Arizona? Wait. Why are you back here in New York?" He questioned rather quickly.

It was now Henry's turn. He couldn't slip up; not now with Betty's boss standing over them practically interrogating him like an older brother. Daniel's cell phone rang. "I've got to take this." Daniel said, gesturing to his phone. "It was good to see you Henry. Have a goodnight Betty."

"_Saved by the bell." Betty thought. _

-----

Sooner, than both anticipated, the molten cheese was completely gone and they had found themselves in a seemingly endless conversation, about nothing in particular. Katie returned back with the check and told the both of them they could pick their coat's up from the coat room.

Henry and Betty soon found themselves in a very secluded room that was built more like a walk-in closet. Betty was pulling her arm through her second sleeve when she accidentally punched Henry in the gut while he was walking up to her from behind.

"Oh-my-gosh! Henry! Are, are you okay?"

Henry had reflexively doubled over from the sudden air being knocked out of him. After a minute, he chuckled and was now face to face with Betty, both sporting a smile. Henry leaned down and lightly stroked Betty's cheek. Betty's heart was beating as if she was running a marathon and her breathing became ragged, just from this one little touch; the one that used to send shivers down her spine. He whispered in her ear "That's quite some punch. Have you been working out?"

By this time, her hands were all clammy, all coherent thoughts gone, and her throat had become dry from his sudden nearness. Henry retreated back to his upright perfect postured position with a wistful expression on his face. He looked torn.

No more than a minute later, it seemed he had made up his mind. He reached towards her body once more settling for resting his large palm on her upper arm.

"Betty…may I kiss you?" Henry asked, his chocolate eyes alight with hope, lust, love.

Betty responded by pushing herself up on her tippy toes and pulled him down to her by his scarf. When their lips were less than an inch apart Henry interrupted. "Are you sure?" Betty nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything before in my life."

Her words sent him into overdrive. He closed the gap between them and placed his hands on either side of her head so he could properly kiss her. She responded by placing hers in his hair. Betty involuntarily let a small moan escape from her mouth and was trying to remember why in the world she ever let this man go. Henry slowly pulled away placing his hand slightly above her hip. "Betty, that was…"

"Amazing." She finished for him.

Grinning from ear to ear, he promptly nodded. "Ready for part two of the date?"

"Part two?"

"Yes, Betty. I just can't take you to dinner. Where's the fun in that?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. He offered her his arm and they were soon out the door, Henry leading the way.

**A/N 2: Was it too quick and rushed for them to already be "kissing and making up" because I know true love waits, but I think they went through enough waiting it seems. Would love reviews, and I hope to have the next chapter up within a week. *fingers crossed***


	4. Yikes!

**A/N: See! I told you I would try to post within a week! Anyway, thanks to those that take the time to read ths and even though there aren't many reviews, I just love that others are still supportive of something so amazing. This chapter has some _implied_****themes here and there throughout it. I mean, I don't think I could write smut if I tried, I'm just incapable of such things. Anyhow, I've tried another something different here as well. This WHOLE chaper is in Betty's POV. I kind of like it. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

**_Grinning from ear to ear, he promptly nodded. "Ready for part two of the date?"_**

**_"Part two?"_**

**_"Yes, Betty. I just can't take you to dinner. Where's the fun in that?"_**

**_She smiled and rolled her eyes. He offered her his arm and they were soon out the door, Henry leading the way._**

_Henry and I were still both entwined in each other's arms and our mouths were entrapped in a lip-lock. He slowly pulled his mouth away from mine as we were both in dire need of air. Before I knew it, his lips were back on mine placing a sweet peck upon them before gracing my cheeks, temple and finally my forehead with his pink full lips. I sighed in contentment and gazed into his deep brown chocolate eyes. I had everything I ever wanted right in front of me. Henry next pulled the blanket open allowing me to snuggle back into his unclothed, perfectly chiseled chest. I felt his strong arm fall over my waist before finally drifting off into a deep sleep. _

"Betty?" His voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Wh-what…Henry?" I stammered.

"We're here!" He exclaimed.

My resurfacing memories of the man next to me were so distracting I hadn't even felt the cab come to a stop. I took in where we were and gasped.

Henry heard and asked "What is it? Are you okay?"

I was more than okay. We had ended up in Central Park's _Wollman Rink_. Ice skating was something Henry and I had always wanted to try together, but we were always so preoccupied by other things in our life we didn't get the chance.

"Yes Henry, I'm fine."

---

After falling numerous times, and Henry helplessly trying to catch me, we decided that ice skating wasn't really our thing. Then realization hit me. The night was over, and I would go home to a pint of _Rocky Road _ice cream, and he would surely be heading back to Arizona in a few days. An overwhelming feeling of sadness had washed over me.

"Hot chocolate m'lady." Henry held a gloved hand out with a Styrofoam cup for me.

"Thanks Henry." I admitted with a whisper, and kept my eyes looking at the snow induced side walk underneath me, refusing to look at his gorgeous smile. He carelessly reached for my free hand pulling me closer to him. My breathing suddenly became erratic. I impulsively let out a breathless "Henry…" and couldn't help but look into his now smoldering eyes. He closed his soft eyes hidden behind those thick frames and leaned in, his hot breath on me ear.

"Do you know what you do to me Betty?"

_This is what it's supposed to feel like. It feels _so_ right._

I was at a loss for what to say. I couldn't tell him that he still had the same effect on me, could I? I mean he was leaving me in a couple days to go back to Arizona. There were no words.

We were still very much in each other's personal space when he moved his face in front of mine now. "Betty, I know I already asked once…but" he paused his shaky voice, and let out an exasperated breath "can I kiss you, again?"

I nodded against my better judgment, and waited for his lips to crash onto mine. And waited. This kiss though, he took slow, letting the passion build. He softly caressed my cheek, sending chills up and down my spine, and smirked. _He always knew what that simple gesture would do to me._ _Two can play at that game._ As his lips hovered over mine, I slid my hot chocolate ridden hands down his chest, feeling his muscles flex at my movements down around his waist, waiting for the opportune moment. Once he closed the gap and pushed his lips slowly against mine, I almost forgot about getting him back. I involuntarily curled my lips into a smile but quickly corrected that by parting my lips slightly, inviting him in. An invitation that didn't go unnoticed. Oh how the tables have turned. I boldly slid my bare hands through his open coat and under his sweater attacking his sides. I felt him yelp against my lips and the laughter he was trying to suppress in his throat. I couldn't help but smile and pull away from to see his reaction.

"Ugh. Betty, are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Whatever are you talking about Henry?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You very well know what I'm talking about." He said while playfully hitting the tip of my nose with his index finger.

Next, we heard a loud thunderous sound from across the park, coming from, what I assumed was the concert stage.

Henry grabbed my waist from behind and half twirled me in the _most _familiar way turning my attention to the direction where the sound had come only to be met with a sky being filled with boisterous, exhilarating lights and colors.

I felt Henry's head resting on my shoulder before whispering into my ear once more "What would this date be without fireworks?"

I sighed as I relaxed against him. This man was so perfect, and he hadn't the slightest clue. Suddenly, I had a case of déjà vu from my twenty-fourth birthday. _This_ was how it was supposed to happen, and couldn't help but compare it to what really happened; the restaurant, the carriage ride, the impromptu fireworks. Gio had tried so hard to get me everything I had wanted for my birthday and I was grateful. Tonight, however just came so naturally to Henry, even if he hadn't planned it, it would have turned out just as amazing. It was more than I could ever ask for. Well, I could ask for one more thing….

--

After the fireworks were finished and we were consumed by an ever growing cloud smoke, Henry grabbed my hand and lead me once more back to the streets of New York hailing a cab. Once inside, Henry sat quiet for a moment. I really didn't want the night to end, and by the look in his eyes he didn't want it to either. The next words out of his mouth, I was not prepared for.

"So, your place or mine?"

--

I sat there shell shocked. Surely, I didn't just hear those words come out of _my_ Henry's words. _Great. _There I go with the possessiveness again.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

Henry blushed, and smiled, suddenly realizing what he had unintentionally implied.

Soon, the cabbie interjected. "Where to?"

_Well, it's now or never Betty. Just take a chance._

I rambled off my address, and looked over at Henry who had suddenly become very quiet and had a confused look on his face.

"Henry, are you alright?"

Silence.

I cleared my throat. "Henry?"

"Hmm.."

"I asked if you were alright?"

"Oh.. yeah. I'm fine..it's just.." "It's just that I don't want you to think that I had planned _this_. I just really wanted to spend more time with you."

_Aww. There's my Henry I know and love._

"It's okay, Henry. I wanted to spend some more time with you too. We can just watch a movie or drink coffee or something."

The unnerving tension seemed to leave the cab and Henry scooted a little closer to me grazing my hand with his. "A movie sounds great. And it's Saturday night right? Will there be ice cream?"

_Saturday Sundae night, he would remember that. I blushed remembering one of our more _eventful_ Saturday nights, and what all it exactly entailed. Then, I remembered. Hazelnuts for Henry. We never got to try that one. Well, I had shortly after he left when Nate was born, but I would never tell him that._

"Sure. I know just the one."

He raised an eyebrow, and an amused look played on his face.

--

Henry paid for the cab and we soon entered my building, and made our way up the five flights of stairs. I couldn't help but notice Henry's hand had been firmly placed on the small of my back since the second floor after I wobbled on the top step. I mentally smiled at his protectiveness.

Henry stood patiently at my side as I fumbled with my keys mercifully trying to open the last lock. I thought I heard voice coming from my apartment, but assumed it was just someone on the stairwell. I had somehow got the last lock free and opened my door to find none other than a very tipsy Marc and Amanda parading around in none other than my underwear. Not any underwear. Lingerie, the one's Hilda practically forced upon me last Christmas. She said something about it being a present to…_Henry _as well.

"Shut the front door!" Marc yelled.

Ironically, I did what I was told.

"Told ya, he was back!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Nerdlover, where have you been all my life?" A very drunk Marc added making his way over to Henry.

Before, I allowed them anymore humiliation at my expense, I screamed for them to "Get out!"

Henry chuckled nervously as they made their way out the door with a shrug.

"Sorry you had to see that Henry. I never thought Amanda would abuse her key that she apparently _still_ has for my apartment."

"It's quite alright, Betty." He paused and then lifted my face with his forefinger before seductively adding "I would much rather have preferred to see you in that underwear though." Wink included.

_Not like you haven't before._

"Right, um.. I'll be back." And I turned away leaving a stunned Henry. I came back feeling guilty for leaving him confused. "Please, sit, make yourself at home. Oh, and you choose the move. I'll get the ice cream."

I made my way to the bathroom sink patting water on my face. I was in for a long night.

* * *

**A/N 2: So, was that fluffly enough for you? And was it too jumpy? They are a little out-of-character, but oh well. Who cares? This is my story after all. I felt like it was a bit all over the place. And I couldn't resist putting Marc and Amanda in there. They just make Betty's life so awkward. Where would she be without them? Oh, did you like it being in just Betty's POV. I could alternate chapters between her's and Henry's if I were to get reviews telling me _your _opinion. Also, this probably won't be updated for another week at least. I have finals starting Monday and ending on Thursday. Maybe, I'll write something Thursday or Friday if I feel up to it. Again, thanks for reading as always!**

* * *


	5. Big News

**A/N: SO SORRY!!! I know I said I would update like almost three weeks ago, but Winter break has been so great without any worries so I enjoyed my time off and all the relaxing. This chapter is all Henry's POV, and if there are some parts where it changes, I haven't checked. I only read over it once so in advance I apologize. I hope everyone had a great New Years and let's start off 2009 with a great start!**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Told ya, he was back!" Amanda exclaimed._**

**_"Nerdlover, where have you been all my life?" A very drunk Marc added making his way over to Henry._**

**_Before, I allowed them anymore humiliation at my expense, I screamed for them to "Get out!"_**

**_Henry chuckled nervously as they made their way out the door with a shrug._**

**_"Sorry you had to see that Henry. I never thought Amanda would abuse her key that she apparently still has for my apartment."_**

**_"It's quite alright, Betty." He paused and then lifted my face with his forefinger before seductively adding "I would much rather have preferred to see you in that underwear though." Wink included._**

**_Not like you haven't before._**

**_"Right, um.. I'll be back." And I turned away leaving a stunned Henry. I came back feeling guilty for leaving him confused. "Please, sit, make yourself at home. Oh, you choose the move. I'll get the ice cream."_**

**_I made my way to the bathroom sink patting water on my face. I was in for a long night._**

**_Chapter 5: Big News_**

**HENRY POV**

I would never had imagined myself sitting here on Betty's couch and wondering to myself how I could make this work after six months of being away from her. I was more than sure of my feelings for Betty, and I could very well tell that she still felt the same, even though she was holding back. Deserves me right, I suppose. She could have moved on to bigger and better things though, and yet here we sit.

--_Flashback_--

_Betty looks so adorable in her softball uniform. And that baseball cap is too cute. I really hope she says yes, and soon. I can't take the torture much longer. Life will be so great with her and Nate in Arizona. I know I'm asking a lot of her, but we could make it work. _

_Oh, crap. There's a fly ball and it's headed straight for Betty. I can't let her get hit by it, and it looks like Gio has the same idea. _

"_Oh! I got it. I GOT IT!" _

_*SMACK*_

_The next thing I knew Betty was passed out from the small blow to the head and was incoherently mumbling something about pancakes and dandruff shampoo. Standing helplessly over her motionless body, I vowed to myself that I would never let her get hurt again. A few minutes later she awoke practically gasping for air. "I know what to do." The game had ended shortly after because no one wanted to end up with a bump, the size of an orange, on their perfect little heads. I walked towards Betty meeting her halfway between her position and mine to help her off the field should she need it. I was not prepared for what happened next. _

_Betty stood their absentmindedly fidgeting with her nails, a nervous habit. _Nervousness._ Oh no. This can't be good. She stood still quiet for a moment, with a solemn look on her face. She reached in her pocket and pulled out something too small for me to see. Then she reached for my hand with hers placing the object into my own. It was the ring._

"_I'm sorry. You're so special to me. But as much as I love you, I'm just not ready to marry you."_

_--End Flashback--_

"Henry, what movie did you pick?" I heard a voice ask.

"Huh?"

I looked up to see Betty standing before me with two bowls of ice cream in her hands.

"Henry…"

"Oh, I got distracted, I didn't pick one out. Why don't we just find something on TV to watch?" I offered.

"Sure, that works." Betty replied while handing me my own bowl of ice cream.

"So Betty…"

I lost my trail of thought after that because I was too preoccupied looking into her big brown eyes and realized how close we were. Just a few more inches and we would be back in each other's personal space. We seemed to be doing that a lot this evening, but I just can't seem to help myself when I'm around her. She broke the silence before I got my chance to lean in and caress her cheek, something that made her melt under my touch.

"Yes Henry?"

"Uh..I was wondering, what flavor ice cream did you pick out?"

The mood in the air seemed to change with a flick of the wrist as Betty suddenly became very quiet and distant. It seemed she didn't want to answer such a trivial question.

"Uh, er.. I mean… it's… Hazelnuts for Henry.." she drifted off, clearly avoiding eye contact.

My heart swelled. I gently but firmly pulled her face to mine placing gentle kisses along her jaw line before settling on her lips and moving up to her nose, and lastly her forehead. I pulled her into my lap and placed my head in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent. Betty pulled the blanket off the top of the couch to cover us, and repositioned herself to where she was comfortable forgetting the ice cream.

"Betty" I murmured into her neck to receive her attention. She pulled back slightly so that she could look into my eyes. I brushed back that one stray hair that refused to stay behind her ear and let my hand fall down her back through her long locks playing with the ends.

"Betty, I need to tell you something."

_It's now or never Henry, take a chance._

"Betty, I love you. I still do, Always will. It feels so right being here with you, and I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave New York again in one week's time. The only thing that will keep me going back to Tucson is my son. But, I know we can find a way to be together, we just have to. Please…tell me you feel the same."

"Henry..." She paused. The silence was killing me. I had to know what she was thinking.

"Betty, just tell me. What are you thinking, please?" She placed her hand gently upon my cheek, slowly taking in a breath, preparing herself for her answer.

"Henry, of course I love you too. I always have, but how can we make this work. You're going back to Tucson and I can't just pick up and leave my life here in New York. I want nothing more than to be with you and start a life with you, but I can't see how it can happen, not now."

_I was torn. First off, I was ecstatic because Betty admitted she still loves me, and secondly, I had to admit she was right unless by some random act of Fate that we could make things work, and be back in each other's arms forever. Yes, I would definitely have to make this work._

"I know Betty. I know. But everything will work out for the best. It just might take some time."

With that the two of us snuggled closer taking in each other's body heat. I closed my eyes to relish in the body contact we shared and her sweet fragrance as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

I heard my cell phone ring faintly in the background as I scrambled to search for it in this unfamiliar place I had awoken in. I found it in my coat pocked frantically trying to answer before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice sputter out.

_Oh, that was me. Wake up Henry._

"Good morning Henry. Did I wake you?" I heard Steve say on the other end of the line.

_Crap. There was a reason I was back in New York. Work. _

"Uh, yeah Steve. It's quite alright though. Is there something wrong with the account? Did something not add up? I can come in, when did you need me?"

"No, no Henry. Everything is just fine. We are actually prepared to open a bit earlier then we had anticipated."

_I internally sighed. So much for that week left with Betty. _Betty. _Oh, no. I can't leave now._

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Right. So do you remember me asking you about that business proposition? It's really something I'd like to talk about face to face rather than over the phone so if you could stop by my office today… say around one o'clock, that would be great!"

"Of course, Steve."

"Great Henry. You won't be disappointed. I'll see you at one."

* * *

I silently made my way back to the couch to find Betty had gotten up sometime during my phone call with Steve. I then realized I probably didn't look like a million bucks with my tie loosened and slightly askew glasses and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I pulled on the handle to open the door and came face to face with Betty wearing nothing but a towel. Instantly, my eyes raked over her body as I tried to remember the feeling of her curves under my skin. I sighed and felt a sudden snugness in my pants as I watched her grasp the now falling towel to keep it from getting any lower on her perfect bodice.

I heard a gasp come from her soft luscious lips before I realized what was happening.

"Oh, um, I- er..." _Dammit. Hear I go stuttering again._ "What I mean is…what I'm trying to say is.." _Get it together man._ "I'm sorry Betty. I didn't know you were in here. I was just going to freshen up."

She smiled nervously and let out a small giggle. "It's okay Henry. I mean, you didn't know."

"Okay. Well, I'll just be going then."

_Whoa. Was that just me or did I see her face fall? I would have loved to stay locked in that room forever but we aren't even 'together' at the moment._

The bathroom door suddenly opened as I was making my way to her kitchen to start a cup of coffee and felt her pull me around to face her. As fate would have it though I tripped on my shoe lace and protectively put my arms around Betty bringing her towel clad body in tow as we hit the floor.

Betty looked perfectly at ease, as if this could have happened a million and one times before as I lay there on the floor with her on top of me, very short of breath.

"Henry. You don't have to go." She said urgently.

_Go? Where else would I be?_

"I mean you can stay just a little bit longer right?"

Realization then hit me; my poor choice of words from our encounter in the bathroom.

"Betty, when I said 'I'll be going then' I meant that I would let you take your shower in peace." _Unless you want me to join you I thought to myself._

"Oh." She sighed in relief. "I just wasn't ready for you to leave yet." She added and then swiftly placed a kiss upon my cheek before relieving me of her body weight. I slowly stood up and brought her up with me making sure she was okay.

"I know Betty, me either. But my boss just called and I have to meet with him at one, so I need to get back to my hotel to get some clean clothes. But I'd love to stay and make you breakfast if that's okay?"

"Okay Henry. That sounds great."

* * *

I nervously sat before Steve listening to him talking about how excited he was for this branch to open and how he was still in need of a Chief Financial Officer wondering why I was there exactly until he asked "So, what do you think? Are you up for the job Henry?"

I think my jaw may have hit the floor. Me. A CFO. In New York. Wait, New York? New York means Betty. Betty means no Charlie. No Charlie means no Nate. What am I going to do?

"Henry?" Steve asked.

"Oh, um…"

* * *


	6. Another Heart Calls

**A/N: So, I'm pretty sure no one reads this anymore, but oh, well. I said I would finish it, and finish it I will. With that being said, I will probably only tack on one or two more chapters. I know _my_ characters have been a little OOC, but I don't care. That's what fanfiction is about. So without further adieu, I give you chapter six. Also, _if_ there is anyone out there that is still reading this thing, I'm going to go out and recommend some tuneage. It's been out for about a month now, but if anyone likes The All-American Rejects, you should definitely check out their new CD "When The World Comes Down." I absolutely love it, and everyone should check out the song 'Another Heart Calls' for which this chapter is named. I'm also putting the lyrics in here, because I think it fits this couple quite nicely, if they decided to keep a certain-ahem-Sugarstick around! **

_Do you remember when we didn't care?  
We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there,_

Do you remember you at all?  
Another heart calls,

I remember when we stole the night,  
We lie awake but dreaming 'till the sun would wash the sky,

Just as soon as I see you,  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you,  
As deep as I need you,  
You wanna leave it all,

What can I do?  
Say it's true,  
Or everything that matters breaks in two,  
Say it's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you,

Talk to me,  
I'm throwing myself in front of you,  
This could be the last mistake that I would ever want to do,  
All I ever do is give,  
It's time you see my point of view,

Just as soon as I see you,  
Didn't I didn't I tell you,  
As deep as I need you,  
You want to leave it all,

What can I do?  
Say it's true,  
Or everything that matters breaks in two,  
Say it's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you,

I know you want to figure it out,  
And God knows I do too,  
What can I do?  
Say It's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you,

I'm sorry,  
So what?  
But you don't think I've said enough,  
I'm sorry,  
I don't care,  
You were never there,

Just as soon as I see you,  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you,  
As deep as I need you,  
You wanna leave it all,

What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Or everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you,

I know you want to figure it out,  
And God knows I do too,  
What can I do?  
Say it's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you

---------

**_Previously:_**

**_I nervously sat before Steve listening to him talking about how excited he was for this branch to open and how he was still in need of a Chief Financial Officer wondering why I was there exactly until he asked "So, what do you think? Are you up for the job Henry?"_**

**_I think my jaw may have hit the floor. Me. A CFO. In New York. Wait, New York? New York means Betty. Betty means no Charlie. No Charlie means no Nate. What am I going to do?_**

**_"Henry?" Steve asked._**

**_"Oh, um…"_**

Chapter 6

**HENRY POV**

"I'll take it!" I exclaimed, my natural instincts getting the better of me.

"Really? That's great Henry!" Steve beamed, as he continued. "We just know that you'll love the job, you are perfect for it. And it's so great having someone who's already in the company that has lived in New York before…"

As Steve continued boasting on about how excited he was I sat there letting my mind wonder. Wonder about the future my life will now hold. The possibilities. Me and Betty dating again, living together, getting married, having children. Wait, children? Nate. Whom is with Charlie, in Arizona. I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding until I heard Steve stop blabbering.

"Henry, is everything alright?" Steve prodded.

"Yeah, I'm great… It's just… my son… he lives in Arizona… with his mother."

"Well, will that change your answer, then?" He asked a bit remorsefully.

"It might."

**BETTY POV**

Once Henry had left after making me the most amazing breakfast ever, I happily made my way back to my couch girlishly sniffing the pillow he had fallen asleep on last night. It smelt heavenly. It still had this scent that was very much Henry. Snuggling further into the pillow, I got lost in my thoughts wondering how we could make this work. Me in New York; him in Arizona. We could always try long distance.

_--Flashback--_

_It's the twenty-first century Betty. We can see each other every day if we want to._

_Wow, you've really thought about this._

_You're the most important thing in my life._

--|--

What am I really holding on to here anyway?

_Your job silly! If you move to Arizona, what was the point of ever working for Daniel?_

No, working at MODE brought me to Henry. And, he's already thought that route through. I can have a job there in no time flat.

_What about Papi? Hilda? Justin? Christina? Marc and Amanda?_

"Okay, Betty, stop having inner battles with yourself… and stop talking to yourself too."

**HENRY POV**

"Charlie! Will you just listen to me for five seconds?"

_Ugh. That woman! What did I ever see in her?_

"Henry, you can't be serious. I do _not_ want to move back to New York just so you can be with Betty!"

"Okay, Charlie. First off, I know you're lying. You two seemed to be getting along before we left...again. And secondly, I'm not moving here just to be with Betty. Yes, she's the main reason, but just think about how much more money we can save for Nate's college fund if I take this position! C.F.O Charlie! You know what that means, right? I mean, we shouldn't even be having this conversation. You and Nate should already be on a plane half way here to take up permanent residence."

Hearing the silence on the other line was a bit unnerving. Knowing Charlie she's either trying to find a way out of this or she knows this is really a good thing for all of us.

"Well…" I heard her start. And the next thing she said I wasn't prepared for.

"She really makes you happy, doesn't she?"

I started nodding profusely through the phone with a smile, suddenly aware she couldn't see me, I spoke.

"Yes Charlie, you know that."

"I know. I can hear it even in your voice how much you love her."

We were both silent for a few moments, realizing the road this conversation had taken. And, I couldn't take it anymore.

"So… is that a yes?"

"Henry…"

"Charlie?"

"Start looking for apartments."

Frantically, I hung up with Charlie and called Steve to let him know that I would more than love to uptake the position and that I had found a way to stay here in New York for good. Now, there is only one place in the world I need to be. _With Betty._

**BETTY POV**

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'm coming!"

I opened the door to see Jesse leaning on the door frame with Amanda wrapped up in his arms. I turned back in to my apartment leaving the door open for them to follow.

"Are you sure you have to do this Betty?" Amanda asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Amanda. I love him, you know that."

"Bu-but, who am I going to make fun of at work now?"

"How about the interns? The mail room? And, don't tell _him_ I said this, but what about Kenny, or the rest of the third floor?"

"Wow, Betty. Dissing your own boys 'bestie'. Harsh." A third voice came from the doorway now, with a slight chuckle.

I turned around to the entrance of my apartment to find Henry standing where Jesse was previously with his arms lightly crossed in front of his chest. My lips voluntarily curled up into a smile at the sight of the grin that was already spread across his face.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked pointing to the overstuffed suitcase that resigned in front of the couch.

"_Yeah. I thought I'd just pack up everything I have and plead with you to take me back to Arizona with you, and keep me in your arms forever." _Is what my brain was thinking. However, I couldn't just ask him to bring me back into his life so unexpectedly like that. Instead, I turned to Amanda and Jesse and asked them if I could have a moment with Henry so that I could finally tell him what I was planning on doing.

Once the door was closed Henry strode across the room closing the distance between us with his arms around my waist as his soft lips grazed mine for a sweet, tender moment. With his lips hovering just above mine he merely whispered "I said, are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, um. Don't get mad Henry. I, I…" I trailed off, not feeling so particularly confident about my rash decision any more.

"Betty, _could_ I ever be mad at you?" He asked as he bent his knees so that he was at eye level with me. "What is it?"

_Just do it Betty. Like, Nike. Just do it._

"I sort of decided, that. I decided that I was going to come to Arizona with you. I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving again, without me." I expelled.

**HENRY POV**

_Well, that was unexpected._

"What?" I stammered.

"I want to come to Tucson with you, Henry."

I involuntarily laughed at this situation. Irony. The moment she chooses to move to Tucson, I land a job right back here in New York. I stifled my laughter at the look on her face. She was heartbroken.

"Betty, please tell me you haven't quit your job or anything like that for me?"

"Oh! I forgot to even call Daniel! Thanks, Henry. Let me just call him, and then we can figure.."

I ceased her blabbering with my index finger and thumb clamping her lips shut.

"Betty. Stop."

I sighed bringing my lips down to hers once more to let her know I wasn't going anywhere, and then brought her into my side as we sat down comfortably on the couch.

"Betty, I came here" I grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers "to tell you, that I was just offered the C.F.O. position at our branch Steve, my boss, is opening… and I took it…to be here…with _you."_

She gasped. And started her rambling again. "Henry Grubstick! What are you doing? What about Nate? And Charlie for that matter? You can't leave them.. jus-just for me. I _will not_ have that. Henry, you call your boss right now, and tell him no! I can't believe you."

This time I couldn't help but laugh at her again. She was so cute when she got worked up, as her nose crinkled up from frustration, and her eyebrows were knit together.

"Henry! Why aren't you taking this ser-"

I silenced her with a kiss before barely pulling away. "Betty, just shut up. I've already got everything under control."

I kissed her again this time bringing her little body as close to mine as possible before we were laying comfortably on the couch, reveling in each other's warmth.

"Henry."

"Yes, Betty?"

"Where are you going to, uh, be.. er.."

"Just say it already Betty."

She turned around to look at me and she placed her nose in the crook of my neck to refuse looking me in the eye. "Where are you going to be staying?"

And with _that_, my breathing hitched.


End file.
